


To Fear Is To Be Strong

by JaciSerigala



Series: Edens Zero Drabbles [4]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Fear, Friendship, Metaphorical, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: He smiled. She smiled. And he reached out his hand for her. Another chance.





	To Fear Is To Be Strong

They both knew what the price of love was, she had been rejected enough for it to become white noise and he could still feel the echoes of pain that clawed through his soul on the day that Granbell died. They could stare into the inky blackness of the cosmos, and they could still see their bleeding souls reflected back, just another drop of sadness in a universe of heart ache. On some level, that pain instilled fear, the prickling of hairs, the paling of skin, the hissing of a sharp breath as they were faced with another out stretched hand, another chance to amend. 

He was inexperienced in the pain that love could cause, as he was inexperienced with love, also. He knew of the love of friends, the love of family; philia and agape. He knew of the unconditional nature that could come, trailing the tailwind of a person with kind eyes and a kinder soul, with the promise of healing, and all too quickly, he learnt how that unconditional love could corrupt and poison.

She… was a little more experienced. She had felt her heart break time after time, door after door slammed in her face. She had put her soul in the hands of too many, and as such, her spirit was burnt with the scars and burns that those people brandished upon her skin. She knew about the fear that came with too many marks littering your heart, until the life was drowned out by the crimson of bloody betrayal and abandonment. She had held it in her palm, it had wriggled inside of her and it left her cold.

She put on her smile, her mask, as she slipped out of her room, a prayer that this crew wouldn’t be able to reach her heart, wouldn’t be able to find that white hot knife, wouldn’t be able to get past her defences, wouldn’t be able to create anymore scars. The scars were very heavy to carry. She didn’t want or need anymore. And praying was all she could do, as her glassy eyes were wiped carefully clear, as her crew wished her good morning, even though it was a God who had shown himself to be merciless already.

It was all she could do in the face of something as scarily alluring as love.

He didn’t know of her fear, he could only see his own, and he didn’t know what to do with the crying heart inside his chest, as Granbell got even further away from him. Where everyone lay broken. Along with a piece of his soul. 

It was all he could do to try again, and do right by those he loved this time.

Their eyes met, lies and pain laid behind sapphire, as they did behind onyx. They didn’t know, but they did understand. He smiled. She smiled. And he reached out his hand for her. Another chance. Another chance to be hurt. Another chance to be healed.

But did she dare take that chance?

She dared.


End file.
